Melanin protects skin organs beneath the dermis by blocking UV at the epidermis and also protects the skin by scavenging free radicals. Also, melanin is the primary determinant of skin color and is the cause of pigmentation such as freckles, dark spots, etc. when existing in excess.
Melanin is produced by melanocytes, which are found in the basal layer of the epidermis. It is known that the production of melanin is promoted by stimuli such as UV or inflammation. Accordingly, the melanin production can be reduced by decreasing external stimulation, blocking signal transduction or inhibiting synthesis of the melanin-producing enzyme tyrosinase or inhibiting activity thereof.
Until now, kojic acid, hydroquinone, arbutin, azelaic acid, aloesin, 4-butylresorcinol, resveratrol, ceramide, sphingosine-1-phosphate, sphingosylphosphorylcholline, etc. are known to be able to regulate melanin production by promoting tyrosinase breakdown or regulating glycosylation. However, these substances are not used widely due to unsatisfactory skin whitening effect and stability as well as skin irritation. Accordingly, development of a substance that provides superior skin whitening effect with less side effects is necessary.